Personal Consequences
by ladyd10
Summary: Personal fallout for Horatio after Ressurection. If you haven't seen it and don't want to knowe, please don't read.


_**Note: Muse hit and this is what happened. It's a scene that I would have liked to see played out because we didn't get to see a good deal of what was going on with Calleigh, except for"Supremely Angry Calleigh", which was immensely satisfying. Ms. Procter can bring it on in spades!**_

_**Personal Consequences**_

She heard the familiar footsteps and could smell the familiar cologne. It was a classic: Polo by Ralph Lauren. He was behind her, Calleigh knew. She breathed deeply trying to control the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. That she was angry was a given, considering the deception. She was literally furious, not to mention deeply hurt and feeling completely betrayed.

His voice was soft when he spoke. "Calleigh."

She wouldn't let herself respond; she wouldn't turn to face him. Calleigh clenched her jaw to reign in her fury.

"Calleigh," he repeated in one of the most plaintive tones she had ever heard.

Her anger suddenly bubbled over and she turned to face him, not feeling the knee-weakening relief she would normally have felt, but white hot rage. She strode over to Horatio and slammed her palms into his shoulders with enough force that he staggered backwards.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you do what you did! Do you have any idea what you put us all through? Do you even care? Do you know that when Ryan told us that it was like a punch to the heart? This could have cost Eric countless hours of progress in therapy not to mention in his self-confidence. The entire Lab has been tied up in a grief that has been so deep so that they could barely function and I have been trying to hold everyone together with my bare hands because I had nothing else."

Horatio held his hands up, surrendering to her vented anger. "Calleigh, I-"

She wouldn't let him finish. He would get to speak when she was finished giving him a piece of her mind. "That's right; I. That's all it's been for over a year. You're so wrapped up in your life and your issues, while they warrant attention, they don't warrant this. This Lab and all these people have been put on hold. Your co-workers and your friends have been pushed aside, set on the back burner so that you could pursue countless dangerous and possibly fatal vendettas for reasons only you seem to know or understand. The well-being of your team has become unimportant."

Calleigh was breathing hard, sweat running down her back at the exertion . "Do you even have the tiniest clue about how much I needed to hear your concern after I was nearly run over? How much I needed your back-up when I was grilled repeatedly by IAB? Do you even know that I was frilled repeatedly by IAB? No, of course not because you were busy someplace else on some crusade. Do you know how much I needed you after I was abducted and nearly killed? No you don't because you were more focused on Ron Saris, who had nothing to do with taking me, by the way in case you're still foggy on that. Thank God I had Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx and Frank or I would have been a serious mess. Eric stayed with me that night and when I woke up at some ungodly hour screaming and crying from a nightmare, he held me and soothed me and stayed by my side. Did you notice that Natalia is becoming a hell of a CSI? Do you know she dislocated her shoulder the first time she fired a rifle? Do you know that Eric still struggles with tiny tasks? Have you noticed any of it? No, you haven't because if you had your concern would be seen and it hasn't. Your team has become your last concern and your obsession with Ron Saris has taken over. Your judgment is impaired and I don't even know who you've become."

Horatio, hearing the anguish in Calleigh's voice, reached out to her, hoping his touch would ease the pain she was so obviously in. "Calleigh, pl-"

She slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me. I don't know who you are anymore. I don't know you and I don't trust you."

With that, she turned and strode away, leaving Horatio standing alone in the hallway having to deal with all the personal consequences his actions had caused.


End file.
